Come Vive Desfila AU
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Hermione es una modelo que lo tiene todo en la vida pero aspira a algo más. Ron es un chico despistado que odia a la gente que con chasquear los dedos lo tiene todo. ¿Qué pasará si tienen que trabajar juntos? ¿Seguirá Londres en pie después de eso?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis mi nuevo fic: Come, vive, desfila. **

**Es un Ronmione en el que también hay Hanny, Neville/Luna, y Dransy. Es UA y la historia se centra en las oficinas de la revista Madness Reings, en la que Hermione, hija del director, ejerce como modelo. ¿Qué pasará cuando su camino se cruce con el de un pelirrojo bruto y despistado? Si queréis saber más, ¿a qué esperáis? A LEER!**

* * *

Iba a ser un día nublado, ese amanecer tan oscuro lo avisaba. Un chico pelirrojo se levantaba apresurado de su cama tras estar mirando por largo tiempo el cielo a través de la claraboya de su cuarto. Tenía mucha prisa, aunque sabía que ese día no podría sacar a Argos a navegar un rato. Las nubes no eran buenas. Con la radio sonando a todo volumen y en ella cantando _The Rolling Stones_ con _"Sympathy for the Devil"_, se metió en la ducha. Esa tarde había quedado con su hermana en la revista Madness Reigns, donde trabajaba ella desde hacía un año. Ya iba a llegar tarde de todas formas así que se sentó de nuevo en la cama para seguir observando el cielo. Tan embelesado estaba que no salió de ese estado hasta que su hermano mayor, Charlie, le llamó a gritos.

—¡RON!, más te vale que estés listo.

—Sííííí, ya estoy, sólo me faltan las zapatillas—nervioso y a trompicones, encontró sus Converses con la bandera americana y en cinco minutos ya estaba en la puerta de su apartamento compartido.

—Ginny me mata si llegas tarde, así que te voy a llevar yo—Charlie, de 27 años sonreía mientras abría la puerta—¿Qué tal va mi hermanito esta mañana? —añadió.

—Cállate, no estoy de humor. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Tú libras hoy—contestó malhumorado el chico, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Ya, pero da la casualidad de que soy tu hermano mayor y no me apetece ir, además tengo una cita importante y no puedo fallar.

—Sí, claro, con tu cama, ¿no? —los dos pelirrojos se miraban divertidos mientras que el coche aparcaba delante de un edificio enorme con grandes ventanales.

—Todavía no sé si con la mía o con la de Alissya—replicó sonriendo de lado.

—Eres un cabrón—habló mirando hacia el edificio—Si algún día trabajo recluído en un sitio como este, hazme un favor, mátame—después de que ambos soltaran una carcajada, Ron abandonó el coche y su semblante cambió. Odiaba aquello, estar toda la mañana viendo papeles, y más papeles.

Su hermana le esperaba en la puerta con la misma cara que ponía su madre cuando llegaba tarde.

A veces su hermana podía ser peor que Molly, pero pasaba en pocas ocasiones, y cuando ocurría era mejor estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Gracias a Dios aquella no era una de esas ocasiones. Para hacerla enfadar, el pelirrojo se agachó a atarse los cordones, poniendo así más nerviosa a su hermana.

—Ron, menos mal de verdad, esta vez te necesito.

—¿Más papeles? —preguntó con cara de fastidio.

—No, algo mejor. Vas a sentarte en una silla, y vas a ver a modelos desfilar—la pelirroja pecosa le miró con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con tu trabajo? ¿Tú no eres abogada? —la pregunta le desquició.

—Ya lo sé, pero vamos a hacer una prueba y no quieren gente de dentro de la empresa, así que nos han pedido que vengan nuestros amigos o familiares más cercanos—acabó diciendo con un suspiro.

—¿Sólo tengo que sentarme en una silla y dar mi opinión? —interrogó alzando las cejas.

—Sí. Nada de tocar, hablar, preguntar, reír, relamer, pedir números, mirar fijamente y… Creo que ya está—convino graciosamente Ginny.

—No has dicho comer—indicó Ron con los ojos iluminados.

—Podrás comer luego conmigo y con Luna.

—Pero yo tengo hambre ahora—protestó como un niño pequeño.

—¿Y cuándo no? —bromeó la hermana pequeña mientras entraban en el ascensor.

En cuanto el ascensor llegó a su destino, Ron supo que no estaba muy seguro de querer estar allí. Mucha gente corría de un lado para otro maquillando y peinando a las modelos, que gritaban y corrían a cambiarse. Entre el tumulto de gente, el chico, creyó ver a su amiga Luna, y corrió hacia ese lugar, para coger una silla. Y cuando pensaba que ya había encontrado su sitio… ¡PUM! Cayó de golpe al suelo. Se levantó con el semblante crispado, estaba seguro de que allí había una silla, así que una de dos o estaba loco, o alguien se la había quitado. Al dirigir su mirada aguamarina hacia el dichoso objeto observo que, efectivamente, estaba ocupado, y por una chica. Muchas cosas eran las que enfadaban a Ron, pero entre las que más le molestaban, estaba que le quitaran lo suyo, y esa era SU silla. Con su gesto enfadado y su ceño fruncido se encaminó hacia Luna. Si las miradas pudieran matar, estaba seguro de que aquella chica se habría despedido del mundo.

—Luna, ¿Qué tal? —preguntó Ron a su rubia amiga.

—¡Ron, qué alegría verte! Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? —le devolvió la pregunta.

—Nada, ya sabes, ayudar a mi hermanita—soltó una pequeña risa y dirigió una mirada retadora a la "ladrona de sillas" —Y ¿Pansy? ¿Está por aquí? —interrogó el muchacho.

—Pues no, no la he visto… ¡Pero qué tonta soy! —gritó después de darse una palmada en la frente—No te he presentado, Ron, ella es Hermione, Hermione él es Ronald, Ron para los amigos, es el hermano de Ginny—el chico todavía le dirigía una mirada desafiante, pero la chica contestó sin darle mayor importancia.

—Ajá, sí, eh… Muy bien, me voy Luna creo que me toca—sonrió a la rubia, le dirigió una mirada indiferente al pelirrojo y subió a la pasarela, momento que Ron aprovechó para ocupar SU silla.

—Y ¿ésta? ¿Quién se cree que es? —espetó enfadado.

En ese momento salieron las modelos y Ron enfocó su mirada en ellas. Inmediatamente, cambió de enfadada a traviesa. Pero algo llegó a su oído, un suave susurro.

—Se cree quien es.

Ron giró su cabeza al tiempo que ponía una mueca de confusión, y en el momento en que puso su rojiza cabeza en su lugar, entendió esa frase. La chica, la ladrona de sillas, era ella, arriba de la pasarela. La castaña se tocó uno de sus rizos y le hizo un guiño a alguien entre el público. Así que era modelo… Pues pensaba descubrir más cosas de esa castaña. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a donde estaba Pansy, la compañera de piso de su hermana.

—Pansy ¿todo bien? —mientras preguntaba se tomó la libertad de coger, degustar y tragar un pequeño tentempié—¿Qué tal con Draco?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta por Draco? ¿Acaso soy su niñera? —bramó una enfadada Pansy.

—No, eres su compañera de piso—y soltó una carcajada.

—No sé cómo lo haces Ron, pero siempre consigues animarme—dijo la morena cogiéndole la cara y posando un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Para eso estamos, ¿no? —bromeó el pelirrojo—Voy a buscar a mi hermana, ya tengo mi opinión formada respecto a las modelos—y con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó la habitación esperando encontrar a Ginny. Estaba charlando animadamente con Luna. Se fijó en que había una silla vacía cerca de ellas y antes de que alguien se la quitara, avanzó rápidamente hasta situar su trasero en ella.

—Veo que esta vez nadie te la quita—rió Luna.

—No Luna, esta vez no—indicó mirándola seriamente—¿Cuándo hay que dar la opinión, enana?

—¡Ron! No me llames así, y menos aquí—se quejó la pelirroja—Pues supongo que en breves, ¿Te has fijado en las cuatro modelos? ¿Seguro?-preguntó visiblemente nerviosa.

—No, he estado mirando por la ventana mientras unas modelos desfilaban delante mía—respondió con sarcasmo.

—Venga Ron enserio, sólo tienes que darle a Luna los resultados, ella hablará con las modelos.

—Pues voy a hablar contigo después de saludar a mis cuñaditas—dijo mirando a Luna—Ahora vuelvo—y ya se había marchado antes de terminar la palabra.

Después de saludar a Fleur y Angelina, dos de las modelos y además sus cuñadas, fue directo a dar su puntuación a Luna. La localizó enseguida y en tres pasos se situó a su lado. Al rato de estar observándola sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Esa sonrisa sólo puede significar una cosa—tomó una pausa antes de añadir con una mueca traviesa—Estás tramando algo.

—Puede ser Lunita, pero por el momento vengo a darte mis opiniones.

—Pero luego me dirás de qué trata, ¿verdad? —preguntó la rubia con cierta inocencia.

—Luna, eso ni se pregunta—respondió con un gesto despreocupado—¿Cómo se puntúa?

—Del 1 al 7, el 7 es la puntuación más alta.

—De acuerdo, ahí va mi puntuación: Para la chica de pelo negro, un 5. Para Angelina un 6.73, para Fleur un 6.90, ella siempre tan sensual, aunque sea la esposa de mi hermano, hay que admitirlo—añadió mientras sonreía—y para Hermione un 2. —cuando pronunció ese último nombre lo hizo con odio y con venganza.

—¿A Hermione un 2? ¿Estás seguro?—-preguntó Luna perpleja.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón…—dijo pensativo—ponle un 2.01—terminó por añadir maliciosamente.

—Está bien, tú decides, pero en cuanto se lo digan se va a enfadar—predijo la rubia.

—¿Y por qué no lo dice el micrófono? Que diga en voz alta las puntuaciones aunque sólo si a las modelos les parece bien, claro—la cara de inocente del pelirrojo se podría fácilmente confundir con la de un niño de 4 años. A Luna la idea le pareció buena, así que fue a avisar a las modelos. Ron se quedó mirando la charla que su amiga tenía con sus cuñadas, la modelo de pelo negro y la famosa Hermione. El muchacho sonrió al pensar que la chica aceptaría sin pensar la propuesta de Luna, porque seguramente y por lo que él había observado era bastante orgullosa. Al cabo de un rato, una fuerte voz salió de uno de los altavoces.

—Señoras y señores, me complace anunciarles que hoy, en la revista MADNESS REIGNS vamos a presenciar el concurso de portada otoñal en el cual la modelo que más puntos sume en esta ocasión y más en la siguiente, será la modelo de la portada. ¿Estáis listos? —hizo una pausa y prosiguió— Pues empezamos con Katty, nuestra modelo de pelo corto y oscuro, (recordamos que la encuesta se hace a cuatro personas elegidas previamente) y según los cuatro votantes su puntuación es de 19.1. ¡Un fuerte aplauso!—Mientras que la voz terminaba de decir la puntuación de la tal Katty, Ron observaba a Hermione. La verdad es que era muy guapa, tenía una imagen frágil, como si se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Sacudió su cabeza para oír la calificación de Angelina.

—Y ahora nuestra modelo más morena, Angelina, con su sonrisa perfecta, tiene los siguientes puntos: 23.59. ¡Magnífica nota!

Angelina giró su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo lo hacía para no ser descubierto mirando a Hermione.

Ginny, que aunque estaba un poco ida, seguramente pensando en el mejor amigo de su hermano, Harry, se dio cuenta de todo. Si bien era cierto que siempre le hablaba a su hermano de Hermione, su mejor amiga, nunca pensó que se conocerían de esta forma.

—Sigamos con Fleur, nuestra modelo rubia. Su suma total es de 25.75. ¡Nuestra puntuación más alta hasta el momento! Cuando el altavoz anunció a su última modelo, Luna agachó la cabeza, Ron enseñó su blanca dentadura en una mueca de triunfo, Ginny cruzó los dedos, pues quería que su mejor amiga saliera elegida y Hermione, levantó su cabellera castaña, muy atenta a las palabras del presentador.

—Y vamos con Hermione, nuestra modelo castaña. Su puntuación es de 21.01, queda en antepenúltimo puesto. ¡Felicidades a las cuatro modelos y espero que en la próxima reunión tengáis más suerte! Tras dejar a una Katty desilusionada, una Angelina muy animada, una Fleur radiante y a una Hermione encolerizada, la voz desapareció dejando en su lugar la canción de Queen "Radio Ga Ga".

Ginny fue enseguida a tranquilizar a su amiga, pero la chica sólo quería ir a hablar con Luna.

—Por favor Herm, tranquilízate un poco y te dejo ir a preguntarle a Luna te lo prometo—propuso la pelirroja a su amiga castaña.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—inspiró y espiró varias veces y cuando ya estaba más serena se dirigió hacia Luna.

—¿Qué hay Hermione? —la rubia sonreía nerviosa, temiendo lo que le pudiera hacer su amiga—¿Has tenido una buena puntuación verdad?

—Luna, dime ahora mismo quién de los cuatro votantes me ha dado menos puntos— si antes estaba furiosa ahora parecía a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué? Pero si todos te han dado buenísima nota—argumentó Luna haciéndose la desentendida.

—No, Luna, alguien me ha dado menos de un tres, según mis cálculos y créeme no suelo equivocarme he tenido dos 7 un 5 y un… 2.01, ¿Quién me ha dado esa nota? —exigió una colérica chica de pelo castaño.

—No lo sé, no me he fijado en quén—estaba claro que la muchacha rubia no sabía mentir y eso Hermione lo sabía.

—Mira Luna, de verdad que no le voy a hacer nada—intentó que no se le notase que por dentro estaba rabiosa—Sólo quiero hablar con esa persona.

—Pero debes tranquilizarte. Imagina que ahora viene tu padre y te ve así—-intervino Ginny.

—Está bien te diré quien es—La chica rubia miró a Ginny como pidiéndole disculpas y luego añadió—Ha sido Ron.

—¿Ron, mi Ron? —preguntó Ginny anonadada.

—Sí, nuestro Ron—soltó por fin la chica.

—Bien, pues voy a hablar con él—vociferó Hermione. Mientras Luna y Ginny se miraban ambas con caras de preocupación ya que las dos sospechaban lo que iba a pasar, una cabellera castaña cruzó decidida la sala a encontrar a ese pelirrojo insolente. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en su cara cuando lo encontró comiendo pastelitos en una mesa.

—Tú. ¿Cómo has podido darme esa mísera puntuación, eh? —increpó la chica.

—Maldita seas, Luna—murmuró por lo bajo antes de decir con voz clara—Bueno, te he dado la que merecías.

—¿Qué? ¿La que me merecía? ¿Acaso estás insinuando que lo he hecho mal? —bramó Hermione.

—No. Te DIGO que lo has hecho mal. Hasta un elefante con patines lo haría mejor que tú—se burló Ron.

—¿Ah, sí? —estaba furiosa. — ¿Ah, sí? —y ahora histérica—Pues si tanto sabes deberías desfilar tú ¿No? ¡A ver si el gran Ronald Weasley, sabe desfilar mejor que yo! —gritó encolerizada

—¿Quieres que desfile—-después de ver como Hermione asentía con una mueca crispada, Ron se subió a la pasarela.

—Pues la nena me verá desfilar—Tras esta frase empezó a recorrer la pasarela de un lado a otro, moviéndose con soltura y sin quitar la mirada arrogante de los ojos chocolates de Hermione. Después miró a su hermana que sonreía divertida, así que la cogió de las manos y la arrastró a ella también hacia la pasarela. Inmediatamente posó su vista en Luna, que negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza negándose a subir, con que agarró sus manos y también tiró de ella hacia arriba.

En ese momento la sala era un caos, todo el mundo se subía a la pasarela y bailaba divertido, todos menos una Hermione enfadada y un hombre mayor que observaba divertido como el pelirrojo, con dos simples movimientos había cautivado a todo el mundo. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando el móvil del chico empezó a sonar. Ron se bajó de la pasarela y salió a un balcón cerca, donde se encontraba la castaña.

—Harry, amigo ¿Dónde estás? —dijo Ron, todavía con una mueca victoriosa en el rostro.

—Estoy en el periódico, ¿Luego paso a por ti? —se oyó la voz amortiguada del chico.

—No gracias, voy a comer con Luna y con Ginny, si quieres vente—lo invitó rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Con Ginny? —parecía ilusionado.

—Y con Luna, vamos a comer en la cafetería de aquí al lado en una media hora, pásate y te cuento—contestó después de sonreír.

—Bueno intentaré llegar—alegó intentando sonar indiferente.

—Harry, eres mi mejor amigo desde los 11 años ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando mientes? —preguntó Ron.

—No se de qué me hablas—ahora la voz de Harry sonó nerviosa.

—Bueno tú sabrás, tengo que colgar que mi hermana está bailando muy pegadita a un tipejo—mintió descaradamente y colgó, para luego soltar una carcajada. Al instante de salir del balcón una voz suave le habló desde la mesa más apartada de la habitación.

—No deberías hacer eso, está mal.

La sorpresa fue tal cuando se encontró con Hermione que casi se cae al suelo, pero su semblante cambió inmediatamente a uno engreído.

—¡Ah! Hola, Hermione ¿Disfrutando del aire? —preguntó con autosuficiencia.

—Te repito que no deberías hacer eso—dijo sin inmutarse.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó desconcertado.

—Darle celos al chico que quiere a tu hermana.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que…?—pero la pregunta del pelirrojo fue interrumpida por la respuesta de la chica.

—Como tú le has dicho a tu amigo, Ginny es mi mejor amiga. Conozco sus mayores secretos, por ello conozco a Harry también—la afirmación sonó clara y sencilla, sin embargo había algo que no encajaba.

—¿Dónde conociste a mi hermana y por qué nunca te he conocido? —inquirió curioso el chico.

—La conocí en la universidad, yo iba a estudiar derecho, pero luego quise ser modelo—contestó mirándolo fijamente, no se había detenido a observarle, pero algo le llamaba la atención, ya fuera por el pelo de fuego desordenado, por los ojos azules o por sus pecas inocentes y juguetonas.

—¿La quieres? —ahora fue el turno de la chica de sorprenderse, no sólo por la pregunta sino porque al momento Ron experimentó un pequeño mareo y rápidamente te puso pálido.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto la castaña preocupada.

—Sí, tan sólo es el cansancio—dijo Ron restándole importancia—ahora responde mi pregunta.

—Como a una hermana—habló Hermione segura.

—Pues vas a hacer algo por tu "hermana" hoy-después de explicarle que Harry iba a venir y que quería dejarles solos le preguntó—¿Me vas a ayudar?

—Siempre que cambies mi puntuación—jugueteó la castaña enrollando uno de sus rizos.

—Eso es chantaje—dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Míralo como quieras, tú necesitas mi ayuda y yo necesito la tuya—tras finalizar la frase Hermione rió y su cara se iluminó.

—No voy a cambiar tus puntos— masculló el chico.

—Pues yo no voy a ayudarte—ladeó la cabeza y mostró una mueca socarrona.

—¿Ves a aquél hombre de allá? ¿El de la barba? —señaló Ron.

—Sí, ese es Albus Dumbledore, su empresa es la que más modelos millonarios ha creado, dicen que si trabajas una vez para él si quieres ya te puedes retirar—anunció con una insufrible voz de sabelotodo—además de que es un amigo bastante apegado a mi padre— añadió con una sonrisa.

—Mira y aprende—después de guiñar un ojo, se dirigió hacia el anciano que lo recibió con un amistoso abrazo. Detrás Hermione con la boca abierta esperó a como acababa la conversación. Entonces sintió una mano que se ponía en su hombro y lentamente giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su padre.

—¿Ese chico es modelo? —señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Ron.

—No, papi. Es el hermano de Ginny, Ronald Weasley—nombró ella.

—Pues creo que lo necesitamos—George Granger, el presidente de Madness Reigns, padre de Hermione y hombre de negocios, miraba con una sonrisa cómo el hombre más rico del país y también el que mejor pagaba charlaba animadamente con el joven pelirrojo.

—Pero papá, él no tiene ni idea de desfilar, no lo ha hecho en su vida—aseguró la chica.

—Bueno tú siempre le puedes dar una que otra clase, ¿no? —concluyó el señor Granger—Además, si nuestro querido Albus decide afiliarse con nuestra querida revista, porque por lo que veo le gusta el señor… ¿Cómo has dicho? Weasley. Siempre podrás compartir con él portada—y se fue guiñando un ojo.

Hermione, indignada y muy enfadada miró a la persona causante de todos sus problemas. No sólo tenía una muy baja puntuación sino que además ese pelirrojo insolente podía hacer que su carrera como modelo despegara. Pero para eso se tendrían que aguantar el uno al otro, y eso era lo difícil para ella. Bueno, para ambos.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Esperemos que sí! **

**Llevo escritos los cinco primeros capítulos, así que no tardaré en actualizar. Pero tengo que cambiar algunas cosillas, así que tal vez tarde una semana, como mucho una semana y media. **

**Me gustaría dedicar el fic a mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuenta, María. Gracias por todo, guapa. **

**Este es mi primera historia aquí, y he de admitir que estoy ansiosa por ver qué os ha parecido…**

**¡Mi inspiración es directamente proporcional a los reviews que recibo! Así que ya sabés… REVIEWS porfiiiii**

**Un besazo y gracias por leer,**

**Viki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el Nuevo capítulo de Come, Vive, Desfila. No os entretengo más. A LEER!**

* * *

Una pelirroja se despertaba en su habitación. Otra vez, de nuevo había soñado con Él. Como si fuera una tradición en su familia, su estómago rugió, y ese fue el aviso para que se levantara. Se puso su bata rosa, regalada por su mejor amiga y bajó a prepararse el desayuno. Sus compañeros de piso todavía no se habían levantado, estarían cansados por el espectáculo de ayer. Pansy y Draco no se soportaban, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero que se querían en secreto como nadie, y esto último también lo sabían todos. Pansy, quien trabajaba con ella en la revista como directora artística se levantó al cabo de unos minutos, con unas negras ojeras y con mala cara.

—Buenos días—murmuró la morena.

—Buenos días—canturreó Ginny.

—¿No hay huevos?

—Me parece que no quedan. Ron estuvo aquí ayer, lo siento—respondió con una sonrisa culpable.

—¿Comiste ayer con él aquí? —cuestionó como si fuera un delito.

—No, comimos en la cafetería pero luego estuvimos aquí con Luna—le contó—Bueno me tengo que ir, ya que yo no soy jefa de un departamento no puedo llegar a la hora que quiera.

—Pues nada, yo también me voy a cambiar, no me gusta hacer esperar a mi secretaría—corroboró Pansy.

—¿Aunque dicha secretaría sea Luna?-bromeó la pelirroja.

—Antes que mi subordinada parece mi jefa—aseguró la chica con las cejas alzadas.

Después de soltar una breve pero sincera carcajada la chica se despidió y dejó a Pansy en la cocina. Mientras ella subía las escaleras se fijó en que su compañero Draco todavía no se había despertado. Ellos vivían juntos hace aproximadamente seis años, cuando acabaron el instituto a los dieciocho. Ginny se les unió un año más tarde, cuando ella terminó el instituto y empezó la carrera de derecho, donde conoció a Hermione. En cuanto terminó dicha carrera, cuatro años más tarde, su mejor amiga la ayudó a encontrar trabajo dentro de la empresa de su padre, donde ella iba a trabajar de modelo, lo que de verdad le gustaba. En ese año, el 2009, empezó a trabajar en Madness Reigns, donde lleva un año.

Volviendo al tema de Draco y Pansy, ellos siempre peleaban, ya fuera por celos, comida, dinero, la tapa del váter, vamos, por todo. Lo que Ginny quería era que algún día esos dos tortolitos confesaran su amor y la dejasen a ella tranquila de una maldita vez. De repente, una idea cruzó su mente, y tras terminar de vestirse bajó casi corriendo las escaleras. Saludó a Draco ,que acababa de despertarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pansy y salió en menos que canta un gallo. Cogió su mini Cooper azul, regalo de su hermano Ron y se dirigió a la revista.

En el camino pensó en Harry, era el mejor amigo de su hermano desde que tenían seis años. Fueron juntos a la escuela y desde entonces no se habían separado. Harry, con los ojos verdes ocultos detrás de las gafas, con el pelo negro siempre desordenado y con una sonrisa siempre puesta. Con esos pensamientos llegó a dónde trabajaba y con la cara más iluminada aparcó el coche dentro del garaje, justo al lado del Bentley GTC rojo de Hermione.

En el ascensor se encontró a Luna que venía tatareando _"All you need is Love" The Beatles._

—Ginny, cariño tengo que hablar seriamente contigo—¿Luna intentando parecer seria? Eso tenía que verlo.

—Pues yo también tengo que hablar contigo—contestó conteniendo la risa.

—Creo que tenemos que hacer de celestinas otra vez—le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿No tuviste suficiente el año pasado? —preguntó la pelirroja indignada.

—¿Te refieres a lo de Hermione? Está bien, no tendría que haber intentado juntarla con Dean… Pero ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estaba coladito por ti? —le devolvió la pregunta la rubia.

—Pues no sé… ¿A lo mejor porque me enviaba un poema de amor cada día?

—Bueno es verdad, ese pequeño factor insignificante dificultaba que salieran juntos—aceptó resignada— Pero de verdad que esta pareja está destinada a vivir para siempre juntos—añadió muy ilusionada.

—¿Los conozco? —interrogó la chica cuando las puertas se abrieron en el sexto piso.

—Mucho, más de lo que tú piensas.

—¿Quiénes son? —se interesó Ginny.

—Pansy y Draco—exclamó llena de alegría la chica.

—De esos mismos te quería hablar yo—su sonrisa aumentaba conforme cada paso que daba- yo lo siento, pero no soporto más sus discusiones.

—Mira ya sé que con Dean no funcionó, pero claramente Draco y Pansy, están enamorados—le dijo con un gesto de razón.

—¿Entonces que planeas qué hagamos? ¿Cómo los juntaremos? —indagó Ginny alzando las cejas.

—Está bien, te lo cuento, pero antes deberías sentarte—sugirió la rubia.

Llegaron al despacho de la pelirroja. Situado cerca del de Pansy, donde Luna tenía su mesa de trabajo. La revista MADNESS REIGNS constaba de siete plantas. En la primera se encontraba la gran entrada, la cafetería, unos baños y las máquinas de la empresa.

Mientras subías los cargos se hacían más importantes, por eso el despacho de George Granger se encontraba en la última planta junto con el de su hija, Hermione. Muchos se preguntaban porque la hija del jefe tenía un despacho si era modelo. Fácil, Hermione lo quiso y Hermione lo tuvo. En el piso seis se encontraba el escenario donde se hacían las fotos, el despacho de Ginny, el de Pansy y un área de descanso para los modelos. Mientras bajabas encontrabas más despachos y mesas dónde la gente trabajaba sin descanso.

—Vale, estamos cómodas y solas, ya puedes empezar—dijo Ginny con la curiosidad plasmada en la cara.

—Ok, tú y yo somos muy amigas, ¿verdad? —después de que la otra asintiera, prosiguió—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es que Draco sepa lo que se ha perdido.

—¿Te refieres a darle celos? —preguntó Ginny con inquietud.

—Exacto, como se nota que eres digna de mi amistad—le dijo acomodándose en la silla.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿dónde vamos a encontrar al chico que se acerque a Pansy? —se interesó la pelirroja.

—Pues he estado pensado sobre quién podría ser y he llegado a la conclusión de que…

—Chicas lamento interrumpir pero os llama Hermione, está en su despacho—una muy alterada Lavender había irrumpido en el despacho de Ginny antes de que Luna pudiera decir quién era el chico.

—Gracias Lavender en seguida vamos—le respondió Luna con una sonrisa y antes de levantarse le dijo a una frustrada Ginny—luego te cuento ahora tenemos trabajo.

—De acuerdo—suspiró resignada.

—Lavender, por cierto, ¿has avisado a Pansy?

—No todavía no, ¿quieres que vaya? —preguntó la chica.

—No, ya voy yo, si no después se queja de que no hago mi trabajo— y tras decir esto salió por la puerta dejando a Lavender y Ginny solas.

—Ginny, es que me gustaría saber una cosa—habló primero la rubia mirándola con socarronería.

—Pues dime—nunca le había gustado esta chica, salió con su hermano Ron una vez y luego se obsesionó con él. Además era un inepta que lo único que sabía hacer era peinar su cabellera.

—Tu hermano, ¿sale con alguien? —interrogó Lavender-es que hace mucho que no hablo con él y ni Harry ni los gemelos me hablan.

Será por algo—pensó con mofa.

—La verdad es que sí—inventó la pelirroja—con una chica muy guapa y muy educada, son muy felices juntos.

—¡AH! Qué bien—tras poner su cara de felicidad más falsa amplió—Pues ya nos veremos—y también salió por la puerta.

Ginny enfadada con la idea de que Lavender volviera a estar presente en las comidas familiares, se dirigió al ascensor para subir al despacho de su mejor amiga. Si bien era que de sus seis hermanos Ron era su favorito, también era con el que más peleas tenía, y la maldita Lavender había propiciado más de una. Tras situarse delante de la puerta de Hermione llamó tres veces con los nudillos y entró en la sala y se encontró a una Hermione irritada y a un Neville muy poco tranquilizador.

—¿Neville has vuelto ya de Roma? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, volví ayer-sonrió el castaño, Ginny corrió a abrazarle y le dio dos besos en la mejilla—¿Nadie te avisó?

—Pues no, Ron estará como loco—la pelirroja al nombrar a su hermano no pudo evitar fijarse en su amiga, ésta sólo desvió la mirada más irritada y Neville al notar aquello se extrañó.

—Así que es Ron, el chico que te exaspera—dijo sin temor a equivocarse, conocía a su amigo y sólo él podía hacer rabiar tanto a alguien.

—Sí, Ginny lamento que sea tu hermano pero es que…

—Hermione, tranquila, lo sé Ron puede llegar a ser el más idiota del mundo-interrumpió la chica—¿Qué era eso tan importante que nos querías decir? —curioseó sentándose.

—Tiene que ver con tu hermano, ni te imaginas cuanto—soltó Hermione apoyando la cabeza en la mesa—Pero preferiría contároslo cuando lleguen Luna y Pansy.

—Ese 'Pansy' debería ir el primero—corrigió la nombrada entrando en el despacho con una Luna sonriente detrás.

—Sí, bueno, sentaos tengo que contaros algo importante—dijo seria. Cuando se sentaron continuó—Como ya sabéis lo que esta revista necesita es afiliarse con la empresa de nuestro querido Albus. Para eso, siempre hay que tener lo mejor disponible, como la mejor directora artística—después de un carraspeo añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco—con su mejor secretaría—Luna sonrió complacida—tenemos al mejor fotógrafo —esta vez miró a Neville.

—Entonces yo ¿qué hago aquí?- observó Ginny.

—A eso iba—respondió Hermione—Albus está interesado en un nuevo "modelo".

—¿Por qué las comillas? —sonsacó Luna.

—Porque dicha persona no es un modelo—confesó la modelo—y no creo que esté interesado en serlo—se quejó resignada.

—Me puedes explicar entonces ¿Cómo es posible que Albus desee dicha persona? — preguntó esta vez Pansy.

—Albus quiere a Ronald—reveló Hermione sulfurada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el famoso empresario multimillonario quiere para una portada de revista a un chico normal y corriente que devora todo lo que ve y que nunca ha posado? —preguntó rápidamente una Ginny encendida—¿Y qué además es el cabezota de mi hermano?

—Sí, muy bien resumido—intentó bromear la chica castaña—Por eso os necesito a vosotros, Ginny y Luna sois muy cercanas a él, tendréis que convencerle. Pansy necesito que le ayudes en todo y veamos cómo va a ser su presentación, y Neville, tenemos que discutir cómo se harán las fotos, además de que hay que hacerle un book.

—Hermione, hay una cosa que falla en tu plan—sentenció Luna.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—Que Ron JAMÁS querrá hacerlo—dijeron a la vez la rubia y la pelirroja.

—Por eso os necesito, si Ronald me ayuda y trabajamos juntos mi carrera podrá volar—dijo esperanzada.

—Pero esque él no accederá a hacer algo así, Ron no suele ayudar a gente que no conoce.

—¡Eh! A mí me ayudó—protestó Neville molesto.

—Neville, estabas en medio de Londres, perdido, con lágrimas en los ojos y asustado, normal que te ayudara- resolvió Ginny—pero la primera impresión que tuvo de Hermione no fue muy buena.

—Pero si fue él el insolente—reprochó ella.

—Pero no te has preguntado el por qué, ¿verdad? —le dijo Luna.

La respuesta fue breve y directa.

—No.

—Sé que es un poco estúpido, pero hay tres cosas que a Ronald le molestan muchísimo…—empezó a contar Ginny.

—Que le roben su comida, que no le tomen enserio ni él ni a su trabajo y…—interrumpió Luna.

—Y que le quiten lo suyo—finalizó la pelirroja.

—Pero yo no le hecho nada de esas cosas—exclamó ofendida la castaña.

—Haz memoria—le aconsejó la secretaria de Pansy.

Hermione miró a un punto fijo mientras adoptaba una actitud pensativa.

Neville, que hacía tiempo que miraba por la ventana no se fijó en que Luna no dejaba de mirarle. Pansy miraba a Ginny con cara de no saber dónde se había metido.

Al final Hermione emitió un pequeño gritito que consiguió que Neville saliera de su ensoñación.

—¡La silla! Ron era el chico que se cayó cuando cogí una silla—dijo la castaña.

—No, Ron estaba a punto de sentarse cuando le quitaste la silla—completó la pelirroja entendiendo la actitud de su hermano.

—Bueno, puede ser, pero… Me tiene que ayudar, es decir, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ayude? —preguntó rendida.

—Sinceramente, conozco a Ron hace dos años, no se puede tener un amigo más fiel y con mejor humor que él, pero hay algo que le vuelve loco—anunció Neville.

—¿Qué es? —interrogó.

—Sólo con eso podría perdonarte y ayudarte—corroboró Luna.

—¿El qué? —volvió a preguntar ya sin paciencia.

—Tenéis razón, es lo único que nos puede ayudar—garantizó Ginny.

—¿Qué, qué es? —exclamó ya desesperada Hermione.

—La comida—confirmó Neville.

Mientras en la mente de Hermione se formaba un pequeño plan, un chico de pelo negro llamaba a un timbre en el centro de Londres.

Al cabo de unos minutos una voz somnolienta respondió:

—¿Sííííí?- —se oyó preguntar a alguien mientras bostezaba.

—Ron, soy Harry ¿recuerdas que habíamos quedado? —consultó el chico con gafas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Sube, mi hermana viene en cinco minutos—y tras esto colgó, dejando al joven perplejo.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta esperó ver a su amigo de ojos verdes, pero en vez de eso se encontró con sus hermanos, Fred y George.

—Ronnie, ya nos han dado la noticia—sonrió Fred desordenándole el pelo.

—Sí, hermanito no sabíamos que te gustaban los bamboneos de caderas—añadió el otro gemelo con un guiño.

—¿De qué están hablando? —increpó furioso el pelirrojo menor.

Los gemelos Weasley, ambos famosos por ser los dueños de la juguetería más grande de Gran Bretaña se miraron y después sonrieron. Seguidamente cogieron a Ron cada uno por un brazo y lo arrastraron hasta la mesa donde lo sentaron.

—¿Por qué has aceptado?

—Por las tías, ¿verdad?

—¿Piensan que eres gay?

Tantas preguntas comenzaron a marearle, él no sabía nada, no entendía que era de lo que hablaban y tampoco quería saberlo. Los gemelos eran famosos en la familia Weasley por sus bromas. Mientras los gemelos seguían con su interrogatorio una chica pelirroja entraba en el apartamento con cara de culpabilidad.

—Fred, George… No lo sabe todavía—dijo entrando al salón.

—¿No lo sabe?

—Entonces, hemos sido los primeros…

—En darle la noticia, ¿no?-preguntaron a la vez con las cejas alzadas.

—Sí, por favor ¿podéis iros dentro que tengo que hablar con Ron? —Ginny lo miraba a los ojos.

—Va a llegar Harry, podéis decirle que estoy hablando con Ginny y, que espere aquí ¿verdad? —el chico prevenía lo que venía y también sabía que no iba a estar muy contento, luego añadió mirando a Ginny- y tú sube a mi habitación.

—Vale—aceptó la chica.

—¡Hola chicos!-exclamó un Harry alegre pero al ver las caras de funeral que traían Ron y Ginny se calló.

Los dos pelirrojos, uno enfadado y otra con la cabeza gacha subieron por las escaleras. En el salón lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones de las tres personas que se encontraban sentadas.

—Dentro de exactamente 2 minutos se empezará a oír la cosa—predijo George.

—¿Crees que sólo se oirá a Ronnie? —preguntó Fred.

—Es Ginny con quien está hablando, no se quedará callada— contestó Harry.

Y no se equivocaban, pues un par de minutos después de estar en completo silencio se empezaron a oír los gritos.

—¿Pero quién te crees que eres para decidir por mí? — gritó un indignado Ron.

—Pues soy tu hermana, ¿tú no me dices con quien puedo o no salir? —chilló elevando la voz la chica.

—Eso no es lo mismo, soy tu hermano mayor, tengo más derecho que tú.

—¿Más derecho? No eres mi padre, sólo mi hermano y no veo que ninguno de mis otros hermanos se preocupen tanto por mí—la mirada de su hermano mayor la quemaba, estaba muy enfadado.

—Porque eres mi hermana favorita—vociferó y después se sonrojó.

—Y tú eres el mío.

—Pero eso no viene al caso, sabes que no lo haré nunca, ni siquiera sé por qué te has molestado—dijo al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

—Ron, por favor acepta—dijo más tranquila.

—Pero con mi trabajo gano mucho dinero, puedo ver siempre que quiero a los papás, no entiendo por qué tendría que hacerlo—razonó el pelirrojo.

—Por mamá, después del accidente del mes pasado no creo que pueda sobrevivir a otro más, hazlo por ella- suplicó la chica—¿Qué pasa si te vuelve a pasar en altamar?, ya lo dijeron los médicos, no es aconsejable que navegues sólo.

—Ginny, me gusta lo que hago, trabajo bien y estoy a gusto, no me hagas esto—rogó Ron.

—Piénsalo, si de verdad ves que no podrás hacer esto, vale no lo hagas, pero al menos háblalo con Harry—dijo cogiéndole por los hombros—Él tiene más cabeza que tú—añadió con una guiño.

Hermano mayor y hermana pequeña se abrazaron ambos con sendas sonrisas, pero Ron también pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ginny.

El cielo se veía oscuro por la claraboya poco a poco se había nublado. Al otro lado de Londres un chico y una chica hablaban animadamente sentados en un café. Luna invitó a Ginny y Neville a una cafetería cercana, pero ésta última tenía que ir a hablar con su hermano. Así que después de despedirse de la rubia con un guiño y una cara de 'aprovecha', Ginny se marchó. Ellos siempre se habían llevado bien desde que Ron los había presentado. Eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo y además desde hace poco co-fundadores de una organización a favor de los delfines.

—¿Crees que Ginny convencerá a Ron? —cuestionó Neville.

—Sinceramente sí, Ginny siempre convence a Ron, tienen como una especie de conexión fraternal—confirmó la rubia.

—Y sino Hermione siempre tiene un plan B, ¿no?

—¿Cómo que 'no'? ¿No te has enterado? —exclamó Luna.

—Pues no—confesó el chico—tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar—agregó el chico.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como tú—declaró Neville.

—¿Yo?

—Sólo tú.

—No te entiendo—dijo Luna.

—No espero que lo hagas—reconoció el chico para después levantarse y besarla suavemente en los labios.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, sé que aquí Ron y Hermione no se encuentran en ningún momento, pero creo que es un capítulo importante, yo lo llamaría de transición. Hay que ir presentando a los personajes y en éste capítulo me he basado prácticamente en eso. Pero por supuesto, no olvidéis que la historia aquí se centra en nuestro pelirrojo favorito y en nuestra castaña marisabidilla.**

**No voy a prometer nada en cuanto a cuándo volveré a subir, porque luego no lo cumplo xD Pero no tardaré más de tres semanas, y lo más probable es que no tarde más de dos. **

**Me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros reviews y aquí tenéis la contestación a los anónimos:**

_Pao__: ¡Muchas gracias por hacer a éste fic el más feliz del mundo con tu primer comentario! A mí también me encanta el Ron de los libros, muy irónico y muy bueno en las peleas con Hermione, como tú dices! Jajaja_

_Fatty73__: ¡Nuestra querida seguidora! Siempre nos comentas a María y a mí en ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE y ahora veo que no me abandonas. No abandonas los Ronmione! Gracias por leer, y por supuesto por comentar, always (como diría Snape) :)_

_hermione loves ron: __Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Y espero que éste capítulo haga que te siga gustando la historia :)_

_Anonimo:__ Bueno, Anonimo, tienes razón. Lo he buscado y leído, y sí, se parece mucho en el summary. Pero te aseguro que aunque ambos fics giren en torno a modelos, no tienen nada que ver. En el mío, la historia poco a poco se irá centrando en el misterio, aunque conservará humor. Quiero dejar claro que no me he copiado de nadie, por si es eso lo que insinúas, aunque tampoco tengo muy claro si esa era tu intención. Por si no lo era, te pido disculpas. Pero por favor, Anonimo, no te fijes únicamente en el summary de un fic. Lee, adéntrate en él y una vez hecho esto, compara. Agradezco tu comentario, y sobre todo, que hayas sido sincera/o en él. Un saludo._

_Guest: __¡Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho… Gracias por los ánimos :D_

**Un besazo muy fuerte, y por favor, haced a este fic feliz dejando un ****REVIEW**** con tu opinión**** (sea cual sea)****!**

**Viki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola, a todos! Después de una eternidad sin pasarme por aquí... ¡He vuelto! (Yo siempre vuelvo) :)**

**Bueno, antes que nada, quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que podáis perdonarme, pero he tenido un mes entero a una canadiense en mi casa de intercambio a la que por cierto, le encantaba Harry Potter *.* También me he ido de viaje y he ido a clases de ciencias porque he tenido la maravillosa idea de pasarme del apasionante mundo de las letras, al maravilloso mundo de las ciencias. Sin tener nada de base. Porque yo lo valgo xDDD Así que he tenido clases todo el verano con María, exámenes, formulación, a mi canadiense y un cachorro al que pasear cuatro veces al día… Lo siento mucho… Eso sí, ¡Ron y Hermione no os abandonan! **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que os siga gustando la historia tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla.**

**Por cierto, quería comentar también que todos los grupos y cantantes que aparecerán el en fic son británicos. Os parecerá una tontería pero me he hecho una promesa a mí misma. Adoro Inglaterra y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, así que quería hacerle este pequeño homenaje poniendo en el fic sólo canciones de gente de allí. **

**Por último quería dedicarle este capítulo a María porque es su favorito. ¡Para ti!**

* * *

Soplaba el viento, ese que era aliado algunas veces y otras, no tanto. Con el timón en sus manos y todo un océano delante de sus ojos se sentía en armonía, comprendía que ése era su sitio en el mundo. En su barco Argos, Ron podía ser él mismo. A menudo solía pensar que él era Jasón, pero sin todo el royo de Medea, sino como el héroe clásico que era. Le gustaba pensar que algún día podría coger su barco, unas reservas de la comida de su madre, una chica perfecta, una noche lluviosa y un lugar lejano donde poder escapar. La vida era sencilla en los momentos que sólo estaban él, el mar y Argos. Sus hermanos habitualmente navegaban con él, siempre era seguro viajar en barco con Ron. Nadie como el pelirrojo manejaba los barcos, no por nada era campeón de regatas internacionales. Pero eso quedaba lejos, muy lejos. El chico no sentía lo mismo cuando competía, sólo fue una etapa de su vida adolescente. Podía haber llegado muy lejos, lo decía su entrenador, su familia, varios deportistas famosos, pero no siguió compitiendo y sólo el supo el por qué. Le gustaba más lo que hacía ahora, su "trabajo" lograba ser muy liberador pero también era peligroso. Su amigo Harry cuando no estaba escribiendo artículos en el periódico le ayudaba, también Charlie, pero éste últimamente estaba más ocupado. Charlie ayudaba a Luna y a Neville con los delfines. Bill era médico en un hospital cercano a la revista donde trabajaba Ginny y su esposa Fleur. Su hermano Percy llevaba un cargo importante en el ayuntamiento, los gemelos su gran empresa de juguetes. Ginny era abogada y él, se encargaba del mar, nunca pensó que salvar especies marinas pudiera gratificarle tanto. Gracias a la fundación de sus amigos, por los delfines él ayudaba a toda especie que esté en peligro. Al principio lo hizo por hacer un favor a un amigo, pero luego, se enganchó. Cuando se enteró que Neville y Luna querían abrir una fundación que protegiera los delfines le pareció genial. ¿Quién mejor que él para ayudarles? Primero empezó cuidando a los delfines que venían heridos, alimentándolos, curándolos, pero luego decidió hacer algo más. Eligió salir con su barco a salvar animales marinos aunque eso conllevara un gran peligro, porque si haces mal la descompensación te puedes quedar sin oxígeno en cuestión de segundos. Pero Ron llevaba haciéndolo más de cinco años, era muy difícil que se equivocara en algo así. Atracó el barco en el espacio alquilado para él y se subió el cuello de la chaqueta, para ser Junio soplaba fuerte el aire. Tendría que llegar en menos de veinte minutos a Londres, pues tenía que ver a Harry, había quedado con él, así que dejando su coche en el parking de su amigo subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Harry. Inmediatamente después de haber tocado su amigo de lentes le abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—Por esa sonrisa diría que Ginny ha pasado por aquí ¿No?

—No estás equivocado, pero es por algo más que sonrío- dijo Harry haciéndose el interesante.

—Mm… ¿Te has confesado?

—No —respondió sonrojado.

—Harry no tengo tiempo para estos jueguecitos —se impacientó el pelirrojo —además hoy tengo prisa que he de ir a la revista con Ginny —añadió con cara de sufrimiento sentándose en el sofá.

—Cedric se muda.

—¿Qué? ¿Se va? ¿Para siempre? ¿Cuándo?

—Se muda al apartamento de la amiga de tu hermana.

—¿De Luna? —preguntó perplejo.

—No, de la modelo, de la hija del jefe.

—¿De Hermione?- interrogó sin saber por qué.

—Sí de ésa, dice que van a hacer una portada juntos porque hay un modelo que no sabe desfilar que no quiere hacerlo con ella- Harry que se había enterado de la mitad movía las manos para dejarlas nuevamente sobre los brazos del sillón.

Ronald entendiéndolo todo se puso de pie de un salto.

—Me tengo que ir, he de hacer algo importante, además tengo que sacar a dar un paseo a Snuffles.

—Vale, pero no te olvides que esta noche hay cena con Luna, Neville, Pansy, Draco- enumeró contando con los dedos —y Ginny —añadió sonrojándose.

—Pero ¿hay que ir elegante?

—Pues creo que sí, sospecho que vamos a celebrar algo.

Después de bufar y poner mala cara volvió a hablar:

—Bueno pues luego nos vemos ¿Pasas a por mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Como siempre —respondió cerrándole la puerta.

—¡Oye! No me has contado por que Ginny ha estado aquí —se acordó Ron.

—Ha venido a recordarme la cena y a traerme una lasaña- se oyó contestar a través de la puerta mientras el pelirrojo se reía de que seguramente su amigo estaría rojo.

Manejó durante veinte minutos hasta llegar al apartamento que compartía con su hermano Charlie, que como supuso no estaba. Nada más abrir la puerta un enorme perro lo saludó lamiéndole toda la cara. Su pastor alemán, llamado Snuffles, fue uno de los primeros animales que salvó. Lo encontró abandonado en una playa siendo un cachorrito, así que se lo llevó a su casa. Su madre se enfadó muchísimo con él y le dijo que no podía tenerlo, pero Ron le construyó una casita pequeña en el jardín y un año más tarde cuando se mudó a su piso lo instaló con él. Desde entonces no se habían separado, era su amigo. Le rascó detrás de la oreja izquierda dónde sabía que le gustaba y le puso comida en su platito. Después subió a su habitación a preparar lo que se pondría aquella noche, no le gustaba nada ponerse ropa elegante, pero presentía que esa noche pasaría algo importante, no por nada llevaba planeándola tres días junto a Luna. Sabía desde hace bastante tiempo que su hermana y su mejor amigo se gustaban. Luna que también se había dado cuenta quería hacer algo y Ron no dudó en ayudarla. El pequeño plan consistía en decirle a cada uno lo que tenía que hacer, porque sinceramente si estaban juntos no dominaban lo que hacían y se ponían nerviosos, consecuencia, no hablaban. La rubia y el pelirrojo en cambio sí sabían que tenían que hacer, Luna quería juntar a Draco y a Pansy, y sólo hay una manera de juntar a dos parejas que se quieren, celos. Si Harry ponía celosa a Ginny con Pansy, ésta a la vez ponía celoso a Draco que para molestar a Harry se juntaría con Ginny. Resultado, todos celosos, al final acabarían confesándose lo que sienten. Ron sonrió al recordar cómo habían ideado el plan…

—¡ROOOON! ¡No podemos hacer eso! —gritó una Luna exasperada.

Estaban sentados en la sala de estar de la casa de la chica, debatiendo cómo juntar a las dos parejitas.

—¿Por qué? Sería la manera más fácil de que se confesasen.

—Tú crees que si secuestramos a Ginny y a Pansy Harry y Draco vendrán a rescatarlas ¿No?

—Claro —contestó seguro Ron.

—¿Y no sería más fácil y normal que llamasen a la policía? —preguntó con ironía.

—Bueno puede ser —concedió al final el pelirrojo —pues no se me ocurre nada más.

—Vale, imagínate que estás enamoradísimo de una persona, ¿Qué es lo que más te molestaría?

—Que me quitara mi comida.

—Ron…

—Bueno y que se fuera con otro —contestó como si fuera obvio.

—Exacto, celos.

—Ya se por donde van tus tiros —comentó Ron con una sonrisa traviesa- esa es buena.

—Gracias, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es hablar con ellos y buscar un acompañante para nosotros —explicó Luna contenta.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir con acompañante? —mientras decía esto ya estaba comiéndose un pastelito con crema de la cocina de Luna.

—¡Ron! Luego Rolf se queja de que no quedan pastelitos —protestó la rubia.

—Pues no me invites a tu casa —contestó el pelirrojo con simpleza y alzando las cejas.

—Bueno ¿Tú a quién vas a llevar?

—No lo sé me buscaré a alguien — dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta —¿Y tú?

—Creo que iré con Neville —confirmó sonrojándose — ¿Te ha quedado todo el plan claro?

—Claro como el agua… y créeme de eso se muy bien —aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

Al final eligió una camisa azul y unos Levie´s para después añadir su americana. Había quedado con Lavender a las siete en el restaurante "Mad Guy" donde cenarían todos. Su hermana Ginny dijo que iba a traer a una amiga y sinceramente esperaba que fuera guapa. No sabía si era por la falta de salir con alguien o algo así pero no podía dejar de pensar en la estirada de Hermione. Esa chica lo había cautivado, pero no como cualquier mujer elegante y bonita, sino como la chica malhumorada y cabezota que él había conocido. Le gustaba como su semblante cambiaba al estar enfadada y si tenía la oportunidad de cabrearla de nuevo no la desaprovecharía. En ese instante la puerta se oyó y seguidamente los pasaos apresurados de un canino.

—¡Hey, chico! —la voz de Charlie resonaba en todo el piso superior.

—Charlie, esta noche salgo a cenar con Ginny, Harry y estos, no me esperes despierto, pero mañana por la mañana despiértame por favor —al decir todo esto su hermano cambió de semblante contento a uno más de no tengo ni idea de lo que me has dicho.

—Ron, hermanito, ¿Sabes a quién he conocido?

—No y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa- dijo convencido.

—Pues debería, no sé si lo sabes pero esa señorita, por que es una señorita, es un buen partido.

—¿Una señorita?

—Sí, joven, guapa, parecía inteligente y tenía por coche un Bentley, lo malo es que no le deben gustar los pelirrojos, por que al verme ha puesto mala cara y se ha girado.

—¿Un Bentley? ¿Estás totalmente seguro? Ya sabes que es mi coche favorito —exclamó absolutamente sorprendido.

—Sí, es de los nuestros, un GTC, rojo creo que era —añadió rascándose la nuca, gesto parecido al que hacía Ron.

—¿GTC? Joder, esa tía tiene que estar forrada —dijo un pelirrojo sorprendido.

—Más que eso. Bueno, pero no sabes lo mejor.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —repetía dando saltos como un niño pequeño, ¿Qué podía haber mejor que una mujer, guapa y con un Bentley GTC rojo?

—Está soltera —eso, eso era mejor.

—Seguro que está loca o se come perros fritos, no es normal que esté soltera.

—Pues invítala esta noche y deja a Lavender.

—Ya no puedo hacer eso, además ¿De dónde la conoces?

—Del F.P.L.D.L.D * vino a ver a los delfines.

—También está interesada en los animales ¿Eh? —que maravilla de mujer, lo tenía claro, si algún día se fugaba en su barco con alguien deseaba que esa persona fuera así.

—Bueno Ronnie como no te des prisa no llegas a la cena —después de revolverle el pelo como cuando eran niños subió las escaleras y dejó Ron saliendo por la puerta.

Se subió a la moto de su hermano, no le apetecía coger el coche y cruzó la ciudad que se iba encendiendo. Con el pelo desordenado, unas Ray Ban y su sonrisa puesta llegó al restaurante y observó que Lavender, su cita, ya había llegado. Iba muy guapa con un vestido azul turquesa que resaltaba su larga cabellera rubia, se fijó en que hablaba con Harry y Ginny, que seguramente habían llegado hace poco. Su reloj marcaba las 18:57, había llegado pronto después de todo. Bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, muchas mujeres le habían dicho que llevar moto le daba un aspecto de chico malo que le favorecía, pero eso a él le daba igual, Ron seguía siendo Ron, el mismo de siempre. Saludó desde lejos a su hermana y el pelirrojo buscó con la mirada a la amiga de Ginny, pero no había ni rastro. Se acercó más y Lavender se le tiró encima, Ginny puso mala cara, Harry se compadeció de él y el pelirrojo sólo le respondió el abrazo. Acto seguido del abrazo de la boa, su hermana le besó en la mejilla y Harry y Ron hicieron su saludo, que consistía en chocar las palmas y después darse un suave toque en la cara, por suave se entiende golpe que duele.

—Ron, ¿Tú llegando pronto? —exclamó Harry burlándose.

—Es que tenía ganas de verme ¿Verdad Ronnie? —musitó por lo bajo Lavender pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ginny lo oyera.

—Pues yo tengo ganas de estrangularla —susurró la pelirroja, Harry sólo sonrió.

—He ido a pasear a Snuffles y me he cambiado.

—Bueno pues sólo falta que lleguen Pansy y Draco.

—¿Luna y Neville no van a venir? —preguntó extrañado Ron, sin Luna todo su plan se iría al traste. Pensando esto se adentró en el restaurante, era un sitio acogedor, no muy lujoso y que tampoco hacía daño al bolsillo, en definitiva, un buen local donde se servía buena comida a un buen precio, perfecto. El camarero les preguntó si habían reservado y al comprobar que todo estaba en orden los llevó a una mesa redonda donde se sentarían. Harry, quien le había colocado muy caballerosamente la silla a Ginny le contestó:

—Sí, pero vienen más tarde, dijeron que antes tenían unas cosas que hacer.

—Sí, ya seguro, a saber que cosas querrían hacer —dijo Ron maliciosamente.

—¡Ron! —saltó Ginny y al momento le pegó una buena colleja, de ésas que sólo sabe dar su madre.

—¡AY! ¿Qué? Pero si es verdad —se quejó él. Al momento giró su cabeza justo para ver como Draco y Pansy entraban por la puerta peleando, como siempre.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —cuestionó Harry que no se había enterado.

—Creemos que Neville y Luna están juntos, pero es sólo una suposición —aclaró Ginny después de ver la cara de asombro de su "amigo".

—Lo supondrás tú, yo sé que están juntos —afirmó Ron.

—¿Luna y Neville? Já, no me hagáis reír. Es imposible — ridiculizó Lavender interviniendo en la conversación. Harry y Ron se miraron al tiempo que miraban a Ginny con miedo. La pelirroja tenía la cara roja de furia y si acercabas un huevo posiblemente saldría frito, huevo frito pensó Ron que hambre.

—Mira oxigenada —la llamó mirándola fijamente — en el trabajo no te puedo decir nada, pero aquí sí, eres una cabeza hueca, no sé como alguien —esta vez lo dijo mirando a Ron —se podría fijar en ti, no eres más que una niña malcriada que se enganchó en una empresa gracias a su padre rico. No tienes derecho a estar aquí, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nos caes mal, rematadamente mal. Sí, a mí, a Harry a ellos- ahora señaló a Draco y a Pansy que se acababan de sentar —Yo creo que hasta le caes mal a Ron, sólo que no tiene el valor de decírtelo —Lavender ya se iba levantado, pero nuestra querida Ginny aún no había acabado —No, no, siéntate, ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar a mi mejor amiga? —la rubia palideció, en cuanto a los demás estaban bien atentos a lo que ocurría, claro menos Ron que ya había cogido una carta y pedía lo que quería a un camarero —¿Pensabas que no lo sabríamos? Pues mira niña tonta, sí, Hermione tiene un despacho, es una de las mejores modelos de la empresa y por qué no decirlo de Londres —Ron que ya había pedido levantó la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre — dijiste que Hermione no se merecía estar en el puesto que estaba, pero que como su padre era el jefe la cosa cambiaba, pues fíjate por donde, ella ha conseguido clientes, ha hecho ganar a la empresa mucho dinero, lo menos que se merece es un despacho — ahora todos sonreían, Ginny no se había pasado mucho, podría haberse levanto y pegarle una paliza, pero pensó que con las palabras haría más daño.

—Lavender, ¿A qué esperas? Ahora ya te puedes levantar —le dijo Pansy.

Lavender miró a Ron con cara de súplica, pero éste sólo añadió:

—Y por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar, te aseguro que yo no lo volveré a hacer. Y se fue súper indignada, tanto que al salir le quiso chocar a un botones en el hombro, pero él llevaba una copa y la manchó entera, a lo que todos rieron.

—Bien hecho Ginny, creía que nunca nos libraríamos de ella.

—¿Libraríamos? ¿Libraríamos?

—Harry sujeta a Ginny ahora ya es capaz de pegarle una paliza a Ron, miradle la vena —señaló Draco a lo que volvieron a reír.

—Chicos, ¿No deberíamos pedir ya? —después de tranquilizarse y acomodarse en la mesa Pansy preguntó.

—No, chicos yo yo creo que deberíamos esperarles —pero la frase galante de Ron quedó chafada gracias a la rápida intervención del camarero.

—Señor aquí tiene lo que ha pedido, solomillo muy poco hecho y unos pastelitos de hojaldre, queso y bechamel.

—Ron, ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? Por favor —el "Por favor" lo añadió para que no pareciera lo que era, una orden.

—Bu-bueno vo-vosotras estabais peleando y a mí, a mí me entró hambre —dijo nerviosamente y muy asustado.

No sólo la colleja que le dio resonó en todo el restaurante sino también la carcajada que soltó una recién llegada.

Luna fue saliendo de su letargo lentamente, no sabía ni donde se encontraba ni que hora era, pero no le importaba tampoco. Al abrir sus ojos azules se encontró con otros marrones acercándose lentamente así que cerró los suyos y recibió gustosamente los labios de Neville. Recordó que magnífica noche y que espléndida tarde habían pasado. Neville era un cielo, aunque eso ya lo sabía y eso labios, esos labios la volvían loca. Espera, ¿Qué hora era? ¡Las 19:35! ¡Llegaban tarde, la cena, el plan! ¡Ron! El pobre Ron solo con todo el plan montado. Pero entonces volvió a sentir los besos de su chico, SU chico y nada más le importó.

—Neville sabes que me encanta esto, pero tengo algo que hacer muy importante en la cena de hoy.

—¿El plan para juntar a éstos? Ya lo sé Ron me lo dijo —sonrió el chico.

—¿Ron te lo contó? Bueno entonces entenderás que aunque, repito, me encanta estar así contigo no podemos llegar más tarde ¿Verdad?

—He llamado a Ginny, podemos llegar a las ocho —y de nuevo empezaba la sesión de besos.

—Bueno entonces deberíamos prepararnos, que esta noche, como me llamo Luna Lovegood todos tendrán pareja —afirmó levantándose la rubia —pero antes me encantaría otro beso de los tuyos.

Y juntos volvieron a caer en la cama.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia la recién llegada que había omitido tal carcajada. Ginny al reconocerla sonrió complacida y Harry se quedó un poco atontado observando ésa sonrisa. Pansy miró mal a Draco por examinar tan descaradamente a la incorporada y nuestro querido Ron simplemente volteó con una mano en la cabeza donde su querida hermanita le había golpeado y se quedó de piedra. La chica a la que todos observaban hizo un pequeño gesto de triunfo y miró desafiante a Ron, para luego sentarse entre éste y Ginny en el sitio vacío que Lavender había dejado.

—Calabaza, cierra la boca que entran moscas —se burló Draco de Ron que seguía mirando mal a la chica castaña que se acababa de sentar.

—Habló el que le ha pegado un pedazo repaso que casi se le cae la baba- replicó susurrando mientras Pansy tosía.

—Perdón por el retraso, he tenido problemas con el coche- se disculpó Hermione.

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí? —preguntó con descaro Ron.

—¡Ron, no seas maleducado! —le reprendió Harry a su derecha mientras Ginny miraba con odio a su hermano.

—No tranquilo, ¿Harry verdad? —después de que asintiera cruzó sus piernas y añadió con una sonrisa —estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente infantil.

—Bueno pues entonces ya podemos pedir ¿No? — dijo Pansy llamando a un camarero que vino en seguida.

Pidieron todos, incluido Ron que volvió a elegir comida. Después de una agradable cena, unos buenos comentarios graciosos, unas cuantas provocaciones por parte de Ron y Hermione y unas cuentas risas después, decidieron ir a algún local a beber unas copas. Encontraron uno bueno cerca del restaurante, había buen ambiente así que decidieron entrar. Ginny llamó a Luna y a Neville y les avisó de que seguía la fiesta al lado y la parejita no tardó en llegar. Al entrar al Pub Draco fue directo a la barra y Pansy le siguió un poco preocupada. Ron habló durante un rato con Neville y Luna, pero susurraban mucho y parecía que el pelirrojo no estaba conforme con lo que le estaba diciendo la rubia. Hermione, que se había sentado en una mesa y se tomaba su Martini tranquila, los observaba a todos. Al cabo de un rato Ginny y Harry ya estaban un poco alegres, por lo que Ron con un asentimiento por parte de Luna y una negación por la de Neville se acercó a Harry y le susurró:

—Harry aprovecha y saca a bailar a mi hermana- subrayó cada palabra con un ligero empujoncito hacia la pelirroja.

El morocho vio que Ginny sonreía, así que le tendió la mano y juntos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Mientras el dúo seguía bailando Ron se acercó de nuevo a sus amigos.

—Vale Harry y Ginny ya están, ahora a Pansy y a Draco —dijo después de desviar su mirada de Hermione hacia Pansy.

—Puede que nuestro plan de celos no haya sido con Harry porque es muy paradito.

Todos miraron hacia el moreno y la pelirroja en la pista. Harry tenía su mano puesta en la espalda de la chica y cada pocos minutos la bajaba un milímetro, mientras Ginny cansada de tanta tontería se la cogía, la bajaba hasta colocarla en su cadera y después lo miraba a los ojos con dulzura. Ron haciendo gestos de que iba a vomitar masculló:

—Creo que tanto azúcar me va a matar.

—Chicos y ¿Por qué no utilizamos a Hermione? —preguntó Neville ignorando el comentario de Ron.

—¿A Hermione? ¿Para qué? Por que como no sea para que desfile aquí en medio no creo que haga nada bien —su tono de voz indicaba que aquella chica no le caía bien, aunque eso ya se sabía.

—Que se acerque a Draco, si ponemos celosa a Pansy…

—¿Y por qué se tiene que acercar a Malfoy? ¿Por qué no le ponemos celoso a él? —replicó Ron enfurruñado.

—¿No será que no quieres que Hermione se acerque a Draco? ¿Qué estás interesado en ella? —cuestionó Neville.

—¿Qué dices Neville? ¿Yo? ¿En ella? Ja, no me hagas reír —y soltó una risa aguda y falsa.

—Bueno entonces que Hermione se acerque a Draco y ya está — intervino Luna poniendo paz entre las risitas de Neville y las miradas de odio de Ron. Los tres ya de acuerdo, bueno el pelirrojo seguía sin estar conforme se acercaron a la mesa donde bebía Hermione tranquila. Ésta al ver que los tres se acercaban salió de sus pensamientos y les sonrió haciendo ver que podían sentarse, Luna y Neville se sentaron juntos en el sofá pegado a la pared y a Ron le tocó sentarse en la silla de al lado de la chica. Como siempre que el pelirrojo hacía algo que no le gustaba murmuró por lo bajo cosas enfadado, cosa que hizo que Luna y Neville sonrieran y que Hermione se confundiera.

—Herm cariño, necesitamos tu ayuda —soltó la rubia directa como siempre.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Sí, ayuda, servicio que se presta a alguien —dijo Ron con sorna.

—Ya sé lo que significa Ronald, no necesito que alguien como tú me lo explique —y le dirigió una mirada extra fría de ésas que te dejan congelado, Ron tragó intimidado, sólo había dos personas que lo llamaran Ronald, su madre y su hermana, y no era una buena señal.

—¿Vas a ayudarnos o no? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Obviamente si me lo pides así no — lanzó Hermione totalmente indignada.

—Mejor, no necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Pues no parecía eso cuando te has acercado con cara de necesidad —replicó mordazmente.

Neville y Luna los observaban como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Se habían quedado muy quietecitos y callados, no querían interrumpirles no fuera que la tomasen con ellos así que no se movían y no dejaban escapar ningún sonido de su garganta.

—¿Necesidad? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? No necesito tu ayuda para nada, me basto yo sólo —replicó Ron levantándose.

—Primero no-me-hables-en-ese-tono- recalcó cada palabra poniéndose también de pie —y segundo si no necesitas mi ayuda ¿Por qué me estás hablando?

—La verdad, no lo sé, no merece la pena hablar con alguien tan creído como tú.

—No sé qué te hecho pero si ni quiera me conoces y piensas así no sé qué hago aquí — balbuceó aguantando las lágrimas y saliendo disparada al parking.

Ginny ya se había separado de Harry y se acercaba hacia el pelirrojo. Luna llegó a la misma vez que la pelirroja y juntas y enfadadas preguntaron:

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Nada.

—Ronald más te vale que vayas y ella vuelva con una sonrisa, porque si no se enterará mamá y como no cojas el barco y desaparezcas del mundo no se que va a quedar de ti — Ron asentía asustado, su madre era capaz de muchas cosas, y más si su única hija y la más pequeña le decía que él había sido el culpable, así que cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta dorada y bastante hortera del Pub. Fuera refrescaba y Hermione no se había llevado su abrigo por lo que el chico pensó que se estaría muriendo de frío. Tras dar un vuelta por todo el parking se dio cuenta de que ahí no estaba por eso salió del recinto y la vio a lo lejos sentada en un columpio del parque de enfrente. Se acercó sigilosamente aunque quería que ella supiera que estaba ahí, no pretendía asustarla, pero le salió mal:

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Hermione muy asustada.

Y Ron se arrepintió, se arrepintió como nunca de haberle dicho eso. Era su culpa que la chica estuviera fuera, pasando frío, asustada y vulnerable, entonces vio que soltaba unas lagrimitas más y hablaba de nuevo, pero esta vez con la voz quebrada:

—Por favor no me haga daño.

—Tranquila Hermione, soy yo, Ron — intentó tranquilizarla, pero lo que no se esperaba es que ella saltara a sus brazos y se abrazara como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Gracias, menos mal que eres tú —dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico, allí, en los brazos de él se sentía extrañamente reconfortada.

—shhhhh tranquila, ya está, espera- le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta se la ponía y la volvía a abrazar —¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó quitándole los restos de lágrimas y mirándola a los ojos. Azul y marrón conectaron. Ya no podía ver nada más que no fuera ese marrón chocolate.

-Sí.

—¿Quieres que entremos? —cuestionó el pelirrojo que sin querer esperaba que la respuesta de la chica fuera negativa.

—No, quiero quedarme un ratito más así —le respondió ella volviéndolo a abrazar.

—De acuerdo —susurró él poniendo sus manos en la espalda de ella. Sintió un pequeño hormigueo al hacerlo y parece que ella también lo notó por que se estremeció un poco.

—Mi madre me cantaba algo cuando estaba asustada —oyó Ron que le dijo muy bajito y al momento notó como se sonrojaba.

—¿Quieres que te cante algo? —normalmente no cantaría pero al notar como ella asentía empezó a musitar muy bajito:

Street of love the Rolling Stones.

You´re awful bright

Tú eres terriblemente brillante

You´re awful smart

Eres terriblemente inteligente

I must admit

Debo admitir

You broke my heart

Rompiste mi corazón

The awful truth

Es la horrible verdad

Is really sad

Es realmente triste

I must admit

Debo admitir

I was awful bad

Estuve muy mal

While lovers laugh

Mientras los amantes ríen

And music plays

Y la música suena

I stumble by

Yo me tropiezo

And hide my pain

Y oculto mi dolor

Mmmm, the lamps are lit

Las lámparas están encendidas

The moon is gone

La luna se está yendo

I think I´ve crossed

Creo que estoy cruzando

The Rubicon

El rubicón

And I, I, I, I, I, I, I

Y yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo

Walk the streets of love

Camino por las calles del amor

And they´re full of tears

Y ellas están mojadas con lágrimas.

Se fueron balanceando muy despacio, poco a poco siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que Ron cantaba. Notando como el corazón de Hermione se tranquilizaba y ella cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar totalmente. Tras pasar unos minutos la tierna voz de Ron se fue apagando y fue cuando ambos se fueron separando suavemente sólo mirándose a los ojos. Y fue cuando sus miradas bajaban de sus ojos hasta sus labios repetidas veces, cuando sus cabezas se empezaron a acercar, cada vez más cerca y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse:

—¡RON! Más te vale que esté sonriendo y que le hayas pedido disculpas —el grito de Ginny resonó en sus oídos y entonces se separaron de un salto, Hermione con la cara roja como un tomate y Ron con las orejas escarlatas. Habían empezado a andar hacia la puerta dorada pero Ron detuvo a la chica.

—¿Estás bien? — y sólo después de que ella asintiera añadió — siento lo que te he dicho antes, tienes razón, no te conozco y no puedo opinar de ti.

—No te preocupes, yo también he tenido la culpa —sonrió y después emprendió la marcha.

—Perfecto, Ginny te tiene que ver así, entonces a lo mejor no me despedace —bromeó el chico siguiéndola.

—Ron —ahora ella lo detuvo —gracias, me pongo muy nerviosa cuando es de noche y estoy sola en la calle, desde que mi madre… desde que ella no está no me siento segura —entonces se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después aligerar el paso y llegar junto a Ginny muy roja pero sonriendo.

Y ahí se quedó Ron, parado muy rojo y con una mano tocando el sitio donde Hermione le había besado.

* * *

**Y esto es to, esto es to, esto es todo amigos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besazo, y por favor… Haced mi vuelta al colegio más llevadera y feliz dejándome un review :D**

**Gracias!**

**Viki.**


End file.
